looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Looney Tunes Fanon Wiki:Quality Standards
The Looney Tunes Fanon Wiki welcomes writers of all skill levels to write their own stories, scripts, and more. However, to keep the wiki from becoming unkempt, we ask that writers exercise some quality control when posting their stories to the wiki. These are the quality standards of the wiki. Following these rules is essential to writing a good fanon subject. Pages that are extremely poorly written may be, without prejudice to the author or other factors, deleted. Repeatedly publishing low-quality content may lead to a temporary or indefinite anvil drop. Minimum Standards *Before you post your article to this site, please proofread, spell-check, and add proper spacing between words in the document. This includes, but is not limited to, the proper use of capitalization, syntax, spelling, punctuation, spacing, and paragraphs. Most document editors, like Microsoft Word, have a spelling and a grammar check feature built in. We suggest using that, then copying and pasting into source mode on the site to eliminate any possibility of formatting conflicts. If that doesn't work, there's always SpellCheck.net. You may also use source mode in the wiki editor to spell check. However, all of these are machine-based methods, and none of these are substitutes for manually reviewing the story yourself. As a sidenote, ALWAYS store a copy of your work locally on your computer or tablet, or on the cloud. This will save you a lot of trouble later if the fanon is found to not be up to quality standards. *If you upload a fanon that has the issues outlined above, you acknowledge that it may be deleted as soon as it is uploaded. Pages that are a single, massive block of text (Wall-o-Text) are hard to read. In short, they will be deleted. If you have questions with either of these violations, kindly leave a message on one of the Acme Head or Content Moderator's talk pages and one of them will gladly help you out. *We are not saying your fanon must be perfect or you will be anvilled. Humans, like you and I, all make mistakes, but we have more than enough qualified editors (including you!) to help fix minor tweaks. Page Titles You must properly capitalize your page titles! Failure to do so will result in an automatic rename without warning and the user will get a warning. Long story short, page titles must adhere to the following standards: # Properly Capitalized # Do not use punctuation in the title as it’s bound to trip the spam filter. Titles do not need closing punctuation. What We Generally Look For *Your fanon should be free of grammar, capitalization, and puncutation errors. Fanon with too many of these may be subject to deletion. *Please do not capitalize every word (or entire phrases) as a means of conveying emphasis. Italics or exclamation points suit the same purpose and are generally viewed as being less gimmicky. *There should be a good level of description. Too little description will make the fanon vague/bland/boring and too much detail can slow down the fanon and make it hard to keep reading. *Avoid awkward phrasing. Make sure there's a flow. Read your fanon aloud to yourself to make sure everything rolls off the tongue naturally. *Don't indent in Source Mode. Yes, in books every new paragraph is indented. However the wiki's format is quite different in that indentation isn't used. If you indent on here, your text will show up in an annoying box with a slidebar you have to use to read the fanon from left to right. This can make it difficult for fanon to be read easily. *It should be spelled correctly (already in there). Also, know the differences: "Your" (possessive) "You're" (You are). "There" (A place) "Their" (possessive) "They're" (They are.) "It's" (It is) "Its" (possessive). *The fanon needs to be coherent. It should be consistent and readable. Just make sure that things eventually come together. Questions to Ask Yourself While Writing *Is this fanon interesting or engaging to other readers? *Why am I writing this? *Is this necessary to add to the fanon wiki? Why so many standards? :The users have commented multiple times that they value quality over quantity. We are trying to raise the value of fanon and we will only keep fanon that authors have put time and dedication into making it well-written. Do I have to spell everything correctly in a dialogue area? I want to intentionally misspell a certain character's dialogue. :Sort of. It depends upon the character's dialect. If it's a US southerner, what words do they commonly mispronounce? "Your" would be acceptable as "Yer", "Get" as "Git", so on and so forth. A stereotypical Russian badass will occasionally leave out words such as "an" or a "the" every now and then, because they don't fully know the English Language or it's not their first language. That character's dialect determines whether the intentional misspell is bad, good, or in between. How are these standards enforced? :In a basic variety of ways. If it's not too far off - for example, just having a few misspellings, it's edited/fixed. On the other hand, if it's leaving out plot points, has a number of holes, or is excessively bland, it may get deleted. Don’t you think it’s unfair to delete another author’s fanon? :Authors should treat their fanon like a student submitting a report. They should make sure their fanon is well written and without evident errors. This may seem harsh, but authors need to take pride in their work and make sure they put in the effort to make sure it shows. If you post a fanon you wrote in a few minutes, it’s going to show you didn't put any effort at all and readers aren’t going to be interested in reading your other fanon topics. Category:Rules